


If I had a hammer

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Fanart, Gen, Inktober52, Traditional Media, Watercolour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Inktober52 is a weekly art challenge for 2020 - and a Hammer prompt screamed Demon Dean!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	If I had a hammer

This week is the first time I've managed to fit an Inktober52 prompt in. Of course, with a prompt like hammer, I was bound to think of Demon Dean, right?  
Imagine him singing Pete Seeger's _If I had a Hammer_...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49512089028/in/dateposted/)  
The photo isn't great because I only have my iPad with me, no camera or scanner. Done in watercolour in my Fabriano Venezia sketchbook with some handmade watercolours by Poems About You on Etsy. The black lines are a waterproof gel pen.  
I'd meant the background to be more alarm red but it's turned out a bit orange. Still, I think the old colour theory stuff worked!

**Progress/process shots**

Pencil sketch. I used a Homeofthenutty screenshot from S10 E03.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49512822992/in/photostream/)

Starting to add colour  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49512091233/in/photostream/)  
Making use of a breakfast plate from the hotel as a palette since I forgot to pack one LOL  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/49512093398/in/photostream/)


End file.
